In the field of electronic products, in order to provide an accurate voltage and an accurate current for an operation of an electronic product, electronic components such as inductance, capacitance, resistance and integrated circuit chip, are integrated into one power supply module, using, for example, Power Supply in Package (PSiP) technology, to perform voltage or current conversion. One common practice to achieve the above objective is to assemble the above individual electronic components together by a certain circuit connection respectively, which generally takes a larger space, and results in an increase of material cost and labor cost of products.
However, when the miniaturization is achieved, the existing power supply module might be subject to a defect caused by heat cycling or thermal cycling, so the applicant makes improvements in the power supply module that the coil body is enclosed in and around a magnetic core, a recess is provided on at least one side surface of the magnetic core, a heat conducting material is added in the recess between the electronic component and the magnetic core so as to provide better heat transfer characteristics from electronic component to ambient.
Though the structure improves the heat transfer characteristics, it brings another potential problem that it is not easy to fill the heat conducting material because a relatively closed space (or air bubble) may be formed in the recess when filling the heat conducting material and the side wall of the recess may be damaged by the high temperature expansion of the heat conducting material after filling the heat conducting material so as to reduce the quality and yield of the power product.